


A Source Of Distraction

by Glass_Oceans



Series: The Ficlet Collection [14]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass_Oceans/pseuds/Glass_Oceans
Summary: Hux is always cold, and Kylo finds a way to warm him up.





	A Source Of Distraction

“Kriffing, sith-damned hells,” Hux muttered, stamping his feet to rid them of the snow on Starkiller base. 

Ren looked over with some amusement as Hux shook the snow from his coat, removing and shaking his hat to dislodge the flakes left there. He lifted his hands to disengage his helmet, the breath from his mouth visible in the frigid air of the corridor.

“Should have known that damned thing would have heating,” Hux muttered, hands stuffed under this arms. “Force forbid that a Knight endure some any kind of hardship.”

Ren smirked as Hux’s tirade continued. He hadn’t missed the way Hux had started at him as he removed the helm, nor the spike in his energy as he shook back his hair. He set the helmet down and turned to Hux with his eyes lidded and dark. 

“Ren, what the kriff are you doing?”

Hux wasn’t the type to back up, even if he wasn’t able to guess at Ren’s game. In fact, he turned to face Ren fully now, lifting his chin as Ren stalked towards him, stalker smooth. He kept his steps slow, as he moved into Hux’s space. 

Close enough that Hux’s knife could slip easily from his sleeve and between Ren’s ribs if he dared. 

Close enough that he could see how the black of Hux’s eyes all but eclipsed the colour, his stare naked and hungry as Ren used his scant height difference to loom over him. 

Close enough that he could see the tip of Hux’s tongue as it followed the line of his lips, leaving a trail of moisture and invitation, even as those lips parted to force words out past the tightening of his throat. 

“Ren. What are. You doing?”

Ren’s smile broaded. 

“Not thinking about the cold anymore, are you?”


End file.
